Five Times an Avengers needed a Friend and One Time Harry did
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION de Uoduck. Première histoire de 'Creatures of War'. Préquelle d'Hybrid. Alors que les Avengers font face à la perte de Coulson sur l'Helicarrier, Loki reçoit un visiteur plutôt étrange. Tony/Loki et Harry/Steve. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Heya ! Me voilà pour une nouvelles traduction, 'Five Times an Avengers needed a Friend and One Time Harry did.' Par uoduck.

Cette fiction va remplacer Falling Skies, qui n'a pas d'autres chapitres sortis.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Résumé

Première histoire de 'Creatures of War'. Préquelle d'Hybrid. Alors que les Avengers font face à la perte de Coulson sur l'Helicarrier, Loki reçoit un visiteur plutôt étrange. Tony/Loki et Harry/Steve

Prologue :

 _« Imperio ! »_

 _Harry sursauta et sentit le sort prendre effet alors que ses muscles se relâchaient et que ses épaules pendaient. Il savait que les Mangemorts étaient espacés en un cercle lâche autour de lui ou que Lord Voldemort le regardait avec une joie vicieuse. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce circulaire, autour du voile, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour les remettre en question au sein du ministère. Il ne voulait plus fuir ou se battre, ou faire quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il ait perdu la volonté de se battre depuis longtemps, perdre Ginny, Ron et Hermione avait été la cerise sur le gâteau._

 _« Queudver, laisse entrer nos clients. »_

 _« Mais mon Seigneur, vous ne le tuez pas ? »_

 _« C'était mon plan. » Siffla Voldemort, debout dans un mouvement plutôt menaçant._

 _Harry regarda Pettigrew passer devant les Mangemorts et ouvrir une porte sur le côté de la pièce. Il regardant les boucliers bleus chatoyant être érigés autour du cercle, protégeant les Mangemorts alors qu'un loup-garou chargeait. Il regardait froidement, immobile, le loup rentrer en collision avec lui, le jetant sur son dos. Grognant férocement, de la bave sortant de sa bouche, il plaça sa bouche sur son bras gauche. Dans l'instant suivant, Harry entendit des pas tranquilles l'approchant, mais la malédiction Imperium l'arrêta dans son élan._

 _Il cria lorsque le loup-garou mordit sauvagement son bras, arrachant un morceau. Sa magie trouva finalement la volonté de se battre alors que celui qui s'approchait s'agenouillait à côté de lui et saisit son bras droit jusqu'à sa bouche avant de le mordre à son tour. Il se tournait et se retournait, essayant de faire partir le loup, mais il réalisa que le loup avait disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et cette personne. Il commençait à s'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang, se sentant commencer à trembler violemment._

 _« Calme-toi. Ça fera moins mal. »_

 _Harry se raidit, sa magie en délire, essayant de rompre la malédiction Imperium et de s'échapper. Mais l'emprise de l'homme était trop forte, le clouant sur place._

 _« Bois. »_

 _La dernière chose qu'Harry vit fut l'un des bras de l'homme au-dessus de sa bouche, des gouttes de liquide rouge tombant._

0000000

« Eh bien, on y va » Murmura Harry, agrippant sa baguette et sa malle. Il fixa la voile, entendant les murmures de la mort, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'entendre quoi que ce soit depuis sa cinquième année. Maintenant, il pouvait, et ça l'ennuyait. Bien qu'il supposait que le fait d'être l'ennemi/Cochon de Guinée de Voldemort l'avait rendu possible. Il avait encore des cicatrices, du loup garou et du seigneur vampire, en plus de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Et probablement aucune d'entre elles ne s'estompera maintenant, maintenant que ses capacités de guérison étaient celles qu'un Dieu aurait… ou quelque chose du style.

Bien, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était lui-même. Il s'adaptait encore au fait d'être à la fois un loup-garou et un vampire. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait d'autres hybrides autour mais il ne le pensait pas. Le vampire qui lui avait donné son sang l'avait sorti de là-bas, en utilisant ce qu'il appelait le 'Voyage de l'ombre'. L'autre créature ne lui avait pas donné son nom, mais Harry lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, puis avait fui.

En fait, le vampire avait mentalement poussé tout ce qu'il savait à Harry, maintenant il savait comment faire correctement des potions, comment survivre, comment ne pas tuer quelqu'un quand il buvait son sang, et beaucoup d'autres compétences.

Et la nuit dernière, Harry était allé jusqu'au repaire de Voldemort et l'avait tué, lui et ses Mangemorts. Maintenant, il utilisait une voie d'évacuation : le voile. Partout serait mieux que ce monde, où ses seuls amis étaient morts. Lorsque les moldus, la plupart des moldus, commencèrent à se faire une idée sur la puissance des sorciers, ils avaient commencé à construire de nouvelles armes.

Maintenant, il désirait le sang, et il était en mesure de se transformer en loup-garou sans compter sur la pleine lune ? Une rareté, vu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de loup-garou étant en mesure de se transformer les jours sans pleine lune. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui était à la fois un loup-garou et un vampire avant, mais apparemment, avec lui, ça marchait.

Il fit un pas à travers le voile, après avoir mis à la fois sa baguette et sa malle rétrécie dans une poche. Harry attendait autre chose alors qu'il avançait péniblement à travers la brume noire avant de sortir de l'autre côté. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait du mal à passer le voile, mais c'était faux.

Il atterrit sur un balcon en quelque sorte et resta là, bouche-bée. C'était évidemment une ville moldue, vu les gratte-ciels et le manque de magie. Il se retourna quand il sentit quelque chose piquer son dos, mais ce n'était pas une baguette.

Harry se retrouva face à face avec un gars qui lui ressemblait, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et une sorte d'armure. Le gars le regarda avec une légère confusion et quand Harry le regarda, le gars ricana.

« Tu es l'un des Avengers, sans aucun doute. Je ne veux pas que mes plans soient perturbés. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre mortel ici. »

Harry continua à le regarder, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait un gros engin d'une certaine sorte de l'autre côté du balcon, et Harry ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il y avait un autre homme planant autour de lui, en le fixant.

« Avengers ? Quoi ?! Où est-ce que je suis putain ? »

L'homme qui tenait le sceptre ricana, souriant alors qu'il poussait Harry dans la poitrine avec ledit sceptre.

« Whoa ! » Hurla Harry, tendant ses bras alors qu'il était poussé au bord du balcon. « Tout le monde est comme ça ? A essayer de me tuer ? Si oui, je retourne dans le voile ! »

« Ennuyeux. » Fit remarquer le gars, avant de pousser Harry.

Le vent sifflait autour de lui, alors qu'Harry tombait rapidement. Il se tourna pour voir où il finirait et regretta immédiatement. Cette tour était très haute. Il baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt et soupira, ressortant sa moitié vampire pour étendre ses ailes. Elles sortirent immédiatement, déchirant sa chemise, mais pour une fois, la chance était de son côté. Elles le retinrent, le secouant douloureusement, et il arriva à un vol stationnaire, ses ailes de chauve-souris noires battant rapidement.

« Personne ne me pousse d'un bâtiment et s'en sort indemne » Murmura Harry, sentant ses yeux devenir rouges sous le coup de la colère. Il retint son souffle pendant une minute puis retourna sur le balcon, observant les lettres sur le côté de la Tour. « Hm, je me demanda qui est ce Stark. »

« Pour amour Merlin, tu ne vas pas seulement pousser les gens du balcon. » Remarqua fortement Harry alors qu'il planait au-dessus du balcon. Le gars avec le sceptre surveillait l'engin, mais quand il entendit Harry, il se retourna.

Harry croisa les bras et fixa le gars alors que sa mâchoire chutait.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. » Dit Harry, planant toujours dans le ciel.

Le gars le fixa avant de décharger de l'énergie bleue. Harry esquiva rapidement, se déplaçant de quelques pouces sur la gauche. Le mec se raidit, et lâcha le sceptre pour sortir un poignard.

« D'accord, c'est certainement ennuyeux. » Murmura Harry, regardant le mec, puis se détournant pour regarder l'horizon. Autant qu'il souhaitait sortir de là, il ne savait pas où aller. Peut-être que ce gars-là, une fois qu'il cessera d'essayer de tuer Harry, répondrait peut-être à quelques questions. Ensuite, il veillerait à obtenir de la nourriture, ou pour être plus précis, du sang.

A la minute où le poignard se plongea dans son épaule, Harry grogna, se retourna, battant furieusement des ailes et fonça dans l'autre gars. L'élan les fit passer à travers le verre et droit dans un mu. Harry porta son bras jusqu'à la gorge de l'homme, la serrant légèrement. Le poignard tomba sur le sol. Les aimes d'Harry voletaient nerveusement contre son dos, puis il lança le poignard. Du sang jaillit de la blessure pendant une minute, puis se referma immédiatement, sa blessure se refermant.

Les yeux bleus du gars s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tentait de lutter. « Qu'es-tu ? »

Harry pouvait voir et sentir la peur venant du gars. « Qu'es-tu ? »

Le gars pencha la tête, et était sur le point de répondre alors qu'ils entendaient un bruit venant du balcon. Harry garda son bras levé et se tourna vers l'extérieur, ses yeux captant un éclat rouge. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un robot, planant dans l'air sur l'engin qui avait apparemment été allumé. Le robot était rouge et jaune et il était formé comme un être humain.

Harry se retourna vers le gars. « Si je te laisse partir, vas-tu arrêter d'essayer de me tuer ? »

Le gars hocha la tête avec hésitation et quand Harry recula à contrecœur, il porta sa main à sa gorge. Harry étudia le gars. Il regarda les yeux du mec, sentant un soupçon de quelque chose venant dans son esprit. Les yeux du gars étaient bleus, mais ils étaient aussi plutôt vitrés, non ? Comme si le gars avait mal ou quelque chose, et qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à sa blessure…

« Qu'est-ce que… qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer. Et tu es ? »

« Je suis Loki, d'Asgard. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « D'Asgard ? Est-ce… une planète ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Un royaume. » Répondit Loki, étudiant Harry alors que lui-même étudiait Loki.

« Oh ! » Hurla Harry, se rappelant enfin ce qu'il cherchait. « Maintenant, je…Tes yeux ne sont pas bleus normalement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki le regarda. « De quoi tu parles ? Mes yeux sont verts. »

Harry secoua la tête, évoquant un miroir. « Pas maintenant. Ils sont bleus. »

Il tendit le miroir au gars, qui le prit. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient traversé dans le mur de verre et regarda le ciel en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il y avait une grande ouverture dans le ciel et beaucoup… d'extraterrestres gris (par manque d'un meilleur mot) en sortant.

« Il n'y aurait pas un autre gars là-bas avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda le robot à nouveau, puis se tourna vers Loki, ses ailes le cachant pendant une minute. Loki tomba contre le mur et le regarda fixement, en secouant la tête. Harry sorti alors sa cape d'invisibilité et la fit tomber sur lui.

Il se retourna vers le gars robot, maintenant sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le costume. « Non, il n'y a que moi. »

« Eh bien putain. Il y a une armée qui arrive, gamin, si tu veux aider. » Dit alors le gars avant de 'envoler. « Je suppose que si tu as des ailes, alors tu n'es pas humain. »

« Une armée ? » Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

Il soupira et cacha ses ailes contre son dos avant de s'accroupir en face de Loki.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Je… tu es magique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Loki, le regardant fixement.

« Yep, entre autres choses. » Répondit Harry, ses ailes se déployant et les couvrant tous les deux.

« La mienne a été freinée par cela. » Dit Loki en désignant le sceptre jeté au sol. « Je ne sais pas comment faire pour supprimer son 'influence'. »

Harry regarda le sceptre puis à nouveau Loki. « Tu peux me faire confiance avec ça ? Tu viens de me rencontrer. Et tu as essayé de me tuer, pourrais-je ajouter. »

Loki le regarda, ses yeux dérivant à ses ailes, puis de nouveau à ses yeux. « Tu es le seul Midgardian avec une magie semblable à la mienne. »

« FRERE ! »

Harry sursauta, ses ailes complètement déployées momentanément. Il se retourna pour regarda Loki dont le visage avait pâli. Harry soupira et saisit son manteau, le mettant complètement sur Loki. L'homme disparut, mais Harry pouvait encore le sentir et entendre le rythme cardiaque rapide de Loki.

« Reste là jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry se leva, s'épousseta légèrement et se dirigea vers le balcon pour voir un grand homme voler et atterrir sur le balcon. L'homme balançait un marteau, portai une armure et un manteau rouge battant au vent.

Harry se racla poliment la gorge et l'homme se retourna, levant son marteau.

« Tu n'es pas Loki. »

« Non, je suis Harry. »

L'homme eut l'air penaud pendant une minute alors qu'il s'envolait à nouveau à l'attaque…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Harry. Il ressemblait à la fois à un extraterrestre, mais il ressemblait à un serpent. « Je suppose que je devrais aider. Il semble que je suis ici pour le bien. Mais tout d'abord… »

Harry s'assit en face de Loki, enlevant le manteau.

« Prêt ? Ça ne fera pas mal. »

Loki hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un contact de peau pour que cela fonctionne. » Fit remarquer Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Loki lui tendit la main, et Harry la prit, tirant sa propre magie pour se mêler à celle de l'homme. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent toute la magie venant du sceptre ou toute magie ne leur appartenant pas.

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes, mais Harry et Loki réussirent à détruire toute magie étrangère. L'énergie bleue du personnel riposta pendant quelques minutes avant d'être poussée dehors.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry recula un peu, se tournant vers la baie vitrée. Il y avait encore ces créatures grises qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

« Donc, ce sont des extraterrestres, non ? Parce que si ces créatures sont normales pour ce monde, je m'en vais ! »

Bien qu'il ne pensait pas pourvoir voyager entre les mondes à nouveau. Ce monde n'avait probablement pas de voile ou d'équivalent.

Il lui fallut une minute ou deux, mais Loki lui répondit finalement.

« N'es-tu pas de Midgard ? »

Harry se retourna vers lui pour lever un sourcil. « C'est quoi Midgard ? »

« Le monde des mortels » Fit remarquer Loki, se tournant vers l'extérieur avant de grimacer. « Je n'avais pas prévu ça. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Donc c'est un 'non ce n'est pas normal' ? »

« Non, j'ai amené ces Chitauris pour m'aider à conquérir le monde. » Souligna Loki. « Cependant, je pense maintenant que ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Il soupira et se leva, allant regarder le paysage urbain. Les extraterrestres étaient en force devant eux, et s'il regardait les rues, il pouvait voir une créature verte géante au milieu d'eux.

« Tu veux aller jouer avec leurs esprits et te battre de leur côté ? » Demanda Harry, se retournant pour trouver une pièce vide. Loki avait disparu, laissant le manteau plié sur une chaise. « Oh, bien. Au moins, il a laissé mon manteau. Et son sceptre… »

Harry se dirigea vers la chaise, ramassa son manteau et le mit dans sa poche.

« Monsieur, si je peux le demander, allez-vous vous battre avec les Avengers ? »

Harry ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait sauté, mais il le fit et plana en l'air, baguette en main.

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Je suis JARVIS, l'IA de Tony Stark. »

Harry était un peu plus confus, mais la voix semblait venir du plafond, donc il leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une IA ? »

« Intelligence Artificielle. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Comme un ordinateur, alors ? »

« Je suis beaucoup plus qu'un ordinateur. »

Harry ricana, l'IA avait l'air insultée quand Harry avait dit qu'il était 'juste' un ordinateur.

« Bon alors. Bien que, en réponse à ta question, je suppose que je pourrais aider. » Remarqua Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment leur dire que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Ils ont probablement une communication. »

« Si vous pouvez suivre la lumière rouge, je vais vous emmener vers une oreillette. »

Harry suivit la lumière, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar. Un tiroir s'ouvrit et JARVIS lui dit quel objet saisir. Il mit son oreillette avant de s'allumer. Il entendit alors des voix, dont l'une était la personne qu'il avait vu une trentaine de minutes auparavant, mais il ne connaissait pas les autres.  
« JARVIS, qui est qui ? » Demanda-t-il, dirigeant sa voix vers le plafond.

« La créature verte est Hulk. Mon créateur est celui que vous avez vu, Tony Stark. L'un dans l'uniforme moulant étoilé…

« L'uniforme moulant étoilé ? » Répéta Harry, souriant. « Je suppose que ce ne sont pas tes mots ? »

« Non, ce ne sont heureusement pas mes mots. L'homme en uniforme est Steve Roger, Captain America. La femme qui se bat avec eux est Natasha Romanov, la Veuve Noire. L'archer du groupe est Clint Barton, Hawkeye, et Thor est le dieu avec un marteau. » »Merci. Est-ce que je peux laisser ma malle ici ? » Demanda distraitement Harry, regardant les extraterrestres de plus en plus nombreux. « Attendez, dieux ? Il y a des dieux ici ? »

« Vous avez une malle avec vous ? »

« Ouais, c'est juste… » Harry sortit sa malle de sa poche, l'agrandit et la plaça sur le sol. Il contenait tout ce qui restait de sa vie : son balai, des livres, un approvisionnement continu, des ingrédients de potion illimitée, des vêtements, etc.

« Bien sûr, tu peux le laisser ici. Je vais m'assurer que personne ne prenne vos affaires. »

Harry sourit. « C'est impossible de l'ouvrir pour quiconque autre que moi. Au moins, il sera dans ce monde. »

« Très bien, si c'est tout, je vais aller aider les Avengers ou quel que soit leur nom. »

Harry sortit à nouveau sur le balcon, notant l'homme inconscient, puis descendit, ailes sorties, et commença à se battre.

0000000

La minute où il parla à travers la communication, les Avengers eurent l'air surpris.

« Qui est ce nouveau type ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… Stark, sais-tu quelque chose à son sujet ? »

« Euh, les gars, je vois quelques choses en l'air. »

« Clint, ce sont les extraterrestres. »

« Merci pour cela, Nat. Il n'est certainement pas un extraterrestre. Il a des ailes… »

« Des ailes ? »

« Ouais, des ailes. Noires. »

« C'est le gars que j'ai vu dans ma tour, alors. » Finit par dire Tony.

« Yep, c'est moi. » Répondit Harry. « Je suis venu pour aider. »

« Qu'es-tu ? »

Alors qu'Harry descendait, tous les extraterrestres, les Chitauris, s'il avait bien entendu Loki, le fixaient. Plutôt inquiétant, vraiment, mais il avait eu des expériences bien pire, ce n'était pas particulièrement effrayant.

Le groupe des Avengers le regardaient aussi, même Hulk.

Harry les regarda tous, l'un après les autres. Ils étaient tous des gens intéressants de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Mais s'ils allaient lui faire confiance…

« Je suis juste quelqu'un qui peut aider » Commenta Harry. « Je pensais que, puisque j'en ai les compétences, pourquoi pas ? »

Il vit Steve Rogers incliner la tête vers lui, et il hocha la tête.

« Quel est ton nom alors ? » Demanda Natasha en mettant sa main sur son pistolet.

« Harry Potter. »

« Alors, il y a un plan ou quelque chose ? »

« Que pouvez-vous faire ? » Demanda Rogers alors que tous le regardaient, lui et ses ailes. Harry rentra ses ailes dans son corps. Tony Stark ouvrit de grands yeux et Clint ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

« Si je dis magie, que diriez-vous ? »

« Tu sais comment utiliser la magie ? » Interrogea Thor, faisant un pas en avant.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. »

« Alors, tu peux aider partout. » Dit Steve alors que tous se préparaient pour la bataille.

0000000

« Eh bien, c'était certainement un gros travail. » Remarqua Harry, respirant lourdement, alors qu'il se tenait devant Tony Stark. Steve Rogers était à côté de lui, comme Thor et Hulk. Il y avait des cadavres de Chitauris tout autour d'eux, ayant durés un certain temps après que Tony ait fait volé l'arme nucléaire à travers le portail.

Harry avait depuis longtemps rentré ses ailes, et avait juste jeté sort après sort vers les étrangers.

« Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. » Déclara Thor. « Nous devons trouver mon frère. »

Tony gémit, allongé sur le sol.

« Je déteste te dire ça, Thor. » Commença Harry. « Mais je pense que Loki s'est envolé. »

« Est-ce une phrase Midgardienne ? » Demanda Thor, le regardant.

« Cela signifie qu'il est parti. » Déclara Tony. « JARVIS ne peut pas le voir non plus. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Potter. » Dit Natasha à travers les communications. « Je n'ai pas vu Loki depuis l'Helicarrier. »

« De plus, sa signature magique n'apparaît pas sur mon radar. » Comment Harry.

« Sa signature magique ? » Demanda Steve, se tournant vers lui.

« Ouais, chaque sorcier a sa propre signature magique. » Expliqua Harry. « C'est pareil partout, je suppose. J'en ai une. »

« Donc, ces explosion venant de toi étaient magiques ? » Demanda Steve, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. »

« Hey, quelqu'un pourrait venir me chercher ? » Demanda Clint à travers la communication. « Je suis un peu… blessé. »

« Défini un peu, Clint. » Déclara sévèrement Natasha, mais il y avait plus qu'un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oh, j'ai été balancé dans une fenêtre en verre épais et ai atterri sur des tessons. » Répondit Clint.

« Je peux aller le chercher. » Répondit Harry, sortant à nouveau ses ailes. « J'y vais, Barton. »

Steve et Thor le regardèrent alors que Tony s'asseyait. Ils le regardaient tous, même Bruce qui s'était transformé.

0000000

« M. Potter, voulez-vous… »

Harry soupira, ferma les yeux pendant une minute puis les ouvrit. « Je vais vous arrêter là et dire non. »

Nick Fury le regarda, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage. « Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais vous demander. »

« Probablement quelque chose pour m'inviter à me joindre au SHIELD, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est le SHIELD ? » Demanda Harry quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Espérons que cette petite réunion passe rapidement il avait faim, et pas de la nourriture des gens. La lutte contre l'invasion extraterrestre était extrêmement épuisante. Les Avengers, de ce que savait Harry, se préparaient à aller manger dans un restaurant ou quelque chose. Tony avait parlé de shawarma, même si Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Fury soupira. « Oui. Vous avez raison. Le SHIELD serait heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec vos capacités. SHIELD signifie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. »

« Et je vous ai dit non. » Remarqua Harry. « Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec une agence gouvernementale. »

« Vous pourriez être un consultant alors. » Dit Fury, plein de curiosité. « Vous ne seriez pas un agent officiel, juste quelqu'un que je voudrais appeler au cas par cas. »

Harry soupira, sentant son estomac gronder.

Fury leva un sourcil, mais n'eut apparemment pas envie de commenter.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Répondit Harry, debout. « Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire. Je dois voir ce que ce monde a à offrir. »

« Ce monde ? » Répéta Fury, fronçant les sourcils.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Harry vola, cette fois sur son balai, vers l'une des nombreuses maisons de New York City. Sa destination était quelque part sans la banlieue rurale de la ville il aurait voulu une maison qui serait assez cachée pour qu'il puisse être dans sa forme de loup sans se faire voir. Eh bien, il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer à la pleine lune (il avait seulement une légère envie de le faire, ces nuits-là), il aimait courir à quatre pattes. Et il en voulait une qui n'était pas trop loin du centre-ville, afin d'avoir des repas rapides.

Quand il repéra la maison qu'il cherchait, il ralentit un peu et commença à tourner. Il a finalement atterri sur le sol en douceur et rangé son balai dans sa poche. Il avait déjà mis en place un compte bancaire pour lui-même et dans le monde précédent, il avait eu les gobelins ayant fait passer tout son argent en argent moldu, et l'argent d'ici était apparemment le même. Alors, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, s'il ne le voulait pas. Il avait été l'héritier de Sirius, et bien sûr il était l'héritier des Potter aussi, et il avait effectivement été aussi l'un des héritiers de Poudlard. Non pas que cela signifiait beaucoup ici.

L'agent immobilier l'attendait à la porte et il pouvait sentir son excitation et un peu de fierté. La maison était belle, avec la floraison des fleurs autour de l'extrémité avant. Il y avait deux étages, avec beaucoup de fenêtres et un petit balcon du milieu du deuxième étage.

« Harry Potter ? »

« Puais, c'est moi. C'est une belle maison. » Remarqua Harry, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il était assez loin de l'agitation de la ville, mais pas trop loin. Il pouvait encore voir la Tour Stark, bien que cela doive être dû à sa vision supérieure.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. » Déclara Elizabeth, souriante. « On y va ? »

Harry suivit la femme dans la maison, regardant autour de lui. « Est-ce que les anciens habitants ont déménagé ou… »

« Ils sont partis vers la côté Ouest. » Répondit Elizabeth. « Pour être avec leur famille. »

« Ah. La famille est toujours une bonne raison. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil, mais secoua la tête et avança. Ils marchèrent à travers la maison, se déplaçant dans les escaliers.

« Il y a trois chambres, un bureau et quatre salles de bain. » Commenta Elizabeth alors qu'ils finissaient la chambre principale. C'était la plus grande chambre de la maison, avec des fenêtres montrant la plupart de la ville. La chambre était également face au soleil levant, ce que préférait Harry. En tant que mi loup-garou, mi vampire, il avait compris que la partie loup-garou contrait le problème de soleil, alors que la partie vampire enlevait son besoin d'envie de passer à la pleine lune.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, Harry se retourna. Elle était grande, mais trois fois plus petite que Poudlard.

« Je vais le prendre. » Après quelques minutes, Harry parla enfin.

Elizabeth le regarda, puis hocha la tête. « C'est assez cher… »

« Je vais faire en sorte que ma banque envoie le montant. » Répondit Harry.

0000000

Trois semaines plus tard :

Harry préparait une potion dans sa malle élargie dans l'une des chambres au rez-de-chaussée de sa nouvelle maison quand il entendit le bruit faible et familier de propulseurs. Il posa le Chaudron et monta dans le couloir et passa la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Iron Man debout sur son porche.

« Tony ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Ce n'était pas trop dur. » Répondit l'homme, son visage vers le haut. Harry pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux et l'homme avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment. Il le sentait aussi, il y avait une certaine odeur 'n'ait pas dormi depuis quelques jours' qu'Harry pouvait repérer facilement. Lui-même était parfois comme ça.

« J'ai demandé à JARVIS. » Remarqua Tony. « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit timidement Harry, faisant un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ne puis-je pas venir dire bonjour à la personne qui nous as aidés à vaincre Loki ? » Demanda Tony, se balançant un peu. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Quelle est la vraie raison ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis longtemps. »

Tony ferma brièvement les yeux. « Il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée. »

Harry soupira. « D'accord, allons dans le salon. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire, qui n'est pas de l'alcool ? Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une nuit agitée. »

« De l'eau… s'il te plaît. » Répondit Tony, en observant la maison. « Belle maison. »

« Ouais, ça me rappelle chez moi. » Répondit doucement Harry, marchant dans la cuisine. « Veux-tu prendre l'armure ? Cette maison est complètement sûre. Je l'ai déjà protégée. Personne n'entre à moins que je ne l'approuve. »

« Protégée ? » Demanda Tony en souriant légèrement. Le sourire n'atteint cependant pas ses yeux.

Harry l'entendit enlever l'armure puis alla remplir deux verres avec de l'eau et de la glace, comme c'était un après-midi chaud.

« Je suis un sorcier. » Répondit nonchalamment Harry, donnant un verre à Tony.

« Merci. »

Harry hocha la tête puis retourna dans la cuisine, qui était grande. Il y avait même une grande table en inox au milieu de celle-ci pour préparer la nourriture, ce genre de choses. Il entendit Tony le suivre. Harry s'assis sur l'un des canapés, et regarda Tony commencer à marcher.

« Alors, sorcier ? » Demanda Tony, arrêtant de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu n'as pas exactement expliqué ce que tu es pendant la bataille. »

« Ouais, comme… est-ce que Tolkien est un auteur ici ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu veux dire comme Gandalf alors ? » Offrit Tony. « Ce genre de sorcier ? »

« Oui, exactement comme Gandalf. » Répondit Harry. « Sauf que je n'ai pas de barbe et que je ne suis pas si vieux. Penses à Loki, ou peut-être que non. »

« Evidemment. » Déclara Tony alors qu'il recommençait à marcher. « Ce mec a essayé de conquérir le monde. »

Harry regarda l'inventeur il avait lu beaucoup d'articles de journaux au cours des dernières semaines sur Tony Stark. En fait, il avait beaucoup lu en général, il avait voulu avoir une idée du monde dans lequel il vivait. Il avait vu les gros titres sur l'Afghanistan et sur la captivité de Tony.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda à nouveau Harry, après avoir remarqué la vitesse du rythme cardiaque de Tony à la mention de Loki.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a… »

« Conneries. » L'interrompit Harry, en empêchant ses yeux de briller. « On dirait que l'amour de ta vie vient de te jeter ou… Oh. »

Tony s'arrêta et le regarda. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

Harry soupira. « C'est un de mes talents. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas lire mon esprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas comme Charles Xavier. » Répondit Harry. « J'ai étudié ton langage corporel, c'est tout. Donc, vous et Pepper avez rompu ? »

Tony soupira fortement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, plaçant un verre d'eau sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce.

« Oui. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Tony, pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Tu ne m'as rencontré qu'il y a quelques semaines. »

« Je devais m'éloigner de la Tour. » Fit remarquer Tony. « J'allais à Malibu quand JARVIS a dit que tu vivais ici. Ta maison était sur le chemin. »

« Ah, tu veux rester une nuit, quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry. « Vas-tu repartir maintenant ? »

« Je pourrai ? »

Harry grogna. « Dans ta… condition ? Je ne pense pas. Allez, je vais te monter à l'étage. Tu peux choisir une chambre. »

0000000

« Ta chambre est à l'étage ? » Demanda Tony alors qu'Harry le conduisait jusqu'à l'escalier.

« J'utilise la chambre principale, donc oui. » Répondit Harry, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage. Il l'arrêta devant un long et large couloir et lui désigna deux portes. « Je suis dans la dernière chambre à gauche, si tu veux savoir. »

« Je peux choisir ? »

« Oui, toutes ces chambres sont dotées de lits et de leurs propres salles de bains. » Répondit Harry. « Je vais commander quelque chose pour le dîner. As-tu une préférence ? »

Tony se tourna vers lu. « Pas de shawarma. »

Harry le regarda, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Tu n'as pas profité de la nourriture après la bataille ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Répondit Tony avant de commencer à marcher vers l'une des chambres.

0000000

Alors que Tony allait allumer la télé à écran plat installé dans le salon, Harry utilisa un peu de magie pour que les ordures disparaissent d'elles même. Il regardait les assiettes en papier voler dans la poubelle alors que son esprit vagabondait.

Harry était sur le point d'aller à l'étage quand son téléphone sonna. Tony avait insisté pour lui donner un téléphone Stark comme cadeau de remerciement, et Harry avait cédé à contrecœur.

« Bonjour ? »

« Potter ? »

« Fury, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, restant dans l'un des fauteuils confortables du salon. Tony le regarda, levant un sourcil. Harry secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur l'appel.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que votre réponse est définitive. » Dit Fury.

Harry soupira, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Tony sur lui, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. « Je suis sûr. J'en assez des organismes gouvernementaux. Mais… vous pouvez, je suppose, me garder à l'écran. »

« Ok. » Répondit Fury. « Je vais le faire. Je comprends votre paranoïa même si je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry.

« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. » Déclara Nick.

« Mais tu en as certainement fait assez. » Commenta Harry. « Le SHIELD m'a donné de nouveaux papiers et tout. »

« Je suis au courant. J'ai juste le sentiment que je vais avoir besoin d'aide dans l'avenir. » Dit alors brusquement Fury avant de raccrocher.

« Euh… » Se tut Harry alors qu'il regardait la télé sans vraiment regarder.  
Tony le regarda. « C'était Fury ? »

« Ouais, il voulait me demander si je voulais être un consultant du SHIELD » Répondit distraitement Harry.

« Il ne t'as donc pas invité à rejoindre le SHIELD comme Avengers ? » Demanda Tony en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Oh, il l'a fait après la bataille. » Répondit Harry. « J'ai des compétences que le SHIELD trouverait utile. J'ai refusé, évidemment. »

« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu es. » Fit remarquer Tony, se grattant le menton. « Ou d'où tu viens. »

« Je suis un sorcier. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

Tony secoua la tête. « Nous le savons. Etre un sorcier ne veut pas dire avoir des ailes ou être aussi rapide ou fort. »

« Est tu un expert en sorcier ? » Dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Non, mais… »

« Laisse tomber, Tony. » Répondit sèchement. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Es-tu un mutant alors ? » Demanda Tony.

« Tony, j'ai dit non. » Répliqua Harry. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

0000000

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un gémissement coupé. Il ouvrit les yeux et décida qu'il n'avait pas fait ce bruit, à en juger par les bruits continus qu'il pouvait entendre maintenant. Il se redressa et erra dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans le couloir conduisant à la chambre de Tony, les protections brisées. Harry sentit son pouvoir magique s'élever, protégeant sa maison de…

Il courut rapidement vers l'arrière de l'escalier, sauta pratiquement jusqu'en bas et finit par ouvrir pour découvrir un Dieu Nordique de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Harry en regardant l'homme.

Loki le regarda. Le dieu avait l'air beaucoup mieux qu'il y a plusieurs semaines il n'était pas dans son armure. Il était dans d'amples vêtements verts qui le faisaient paraître plus gentil ? Ou quelque chose du genre.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais puissant. » Remarqua Loki. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis. »

« Je ne suis pas exactement ici pour toi. » Répondit Loki, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Le fait que je t'ai aidé il y a quelques semaines ne signifie pas que je vais te tuer maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas blesser Tony. »

Loki soupira. « Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. »

« Oh ? »

« Je suis… » Commença Loki. « Peux-tu… »

Ils se raidirent tous deux lorsque qu'un cri étranglé retentit. Harry se calma, étudia Loki pendant quelques secondes, puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le dieu traversa et dirigea directement vers l'escalier, sans même attendre Harry pour aller vers la chambre de Tony. Harry bougea son poignet pour fermer la porte, puis sprinta pour s'assurer que Loki ne ferait rien de suspect.

Ils se hâtèrent tous deux vers la porte et dès qu'ils l'ouvrirent, Harry soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que laisser Tony passer l'arme nucléaire à travers le portail était une mauvaise idée. Merlin savait ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Tony se tordait sur le lit et Harry pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur couler sur son cou et son front. Loki regarda Harry puis passa devant lui et se mit à genoux à côté du lit, plaçant une main possessive sur le côté de Tony.

Harry le regarda pendant une minute puis quand Harry réussi à tirer Tony de son cauchemar, il se retira. Il soupira de façon nostalgique puis retourna se coucher. Il ajouterait la signature magique de Loki aux protections le lendemain matin.

0000000

Trois jours plus tard :

 _Loup était fatigué, l'homme avec qui il partageait son corps était seul. Bien sûr, si l'homme l'avait écouté, il aurait déjà un pack. Loup considérait les humains avec qui il avait combattu comme son pack. Le dieu, le soldat, les deux assassins, l'homme en costume de robot, et le gars vert géant. Mais alors l'homme et le loup avaient déjà un pack dans la dimension précédente. Loup n'était pas heureux d'avoir perdu son pack, même s'il était hors de son contrôle._

 _Il abandonna le contrôle au loup le deuxième mois._

 _La seule magie qui lui semblait familière pour lui était la piste qu'il suivait actuellement. Et le familier était bon. Loup ragaillardi quand le grand manoir fut en vue, c'était comme l'endroit où vivait son homme. Celui qui y habitait vivait bien. Il y avait même plus de bâtiments recourbés autour de la maison principale, comme les dortoirs._

 _Loup tourna la tête vers le sol et renifla alors qu'il se glissait entre la clôture et le rembourrage jusqu'à la maison. Loup pensait que ceux habitant là intrigueraient le sorcier humain. Il ne voulait pas vivre un homme qui était fatigué et triste tout le temps._

0000000

Harry se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux et baillant. Alors qu'il s'étirait, il sentit de l'herbe sous lui et se pencha contre l'arbre contre lequel il s'était endormi. Cependant, quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, il se tourna dans la direction de son propriétaire. Un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant le regardait avec un grand sourire amusé. Il y avait un autre gars fumant un cigare. La fumée dériva vers lui et fit tousser Harry.

« Qui es-tu gamin ? »

Harry le regarda puis sourit un peu. « Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme en fauteuil roulant leva les yeux et Harry sentit quelqu'un essayer d'entrer dans son esprit. Harry plissa les yeux, regarda l'homme qui sentait l'animal et abaissa ses boucliers.

Ne faites pas attention à Logan. Il peut être un peu…

Ennuyeux ?

L'homme en fauteuil roulant rit, souriant largement.

Tu es le télépathe alors ?

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas un télépathe. Juste quelqu'un de bien instruit. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Harry se prélassait simplement sur son canapé, regardant les infos lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il regarda l'horloge dans la pièce et vit qu'il était presque minuit. Les protections ne se sont pas activées donc c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et non une menace.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, rentrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Clint Barton devant sa porte. L'archer semblait exténué et, dès qu'Harry ouvrit la porte, il sursauta. Il y avait également une odeur de sueur, de sang et de désespoir.

« Clint ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pourrais-je… Non, oublie. » Chuchota Clint, se tournant pour repartir. Harry pouvait voir la légère claudication de Clint.

« Es-tu venu ici après une mission ? » Demanda Harry, sortant dans la nuit. Alors qu'il le faisait, il remarqua qu'il y avait une traînée de sang menant à la route. Et heureusement, il s'était nourri récemment, sinon il aurait perdu le contrôle. « Clint, viens. Tu es blessé. »

Clint trébucha et Harry accéléra, attrapant l'archer alors qu'il tombait. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

La question resta sans réponse et Harry sentit Clint s'évanouir. Harry secoua la tête, souleva l'homme et rentra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres. Il posa doucement Clint sur le lit et convoqua la trousse de premiers soins qu'il gardait. Harry regarda l'archer et enleva son armure, révélant une grande entaille dans sa jambe.

« Vraiment ? Tu marchais avec ça ? » Soupira Harry avant de se mettre au travail, dirigeant sa magie pour qu'elle guérisse les plaies diverses sur le corps de Clint. Le seul problème majeur était la plaie sur sa jambe, mais il avait quelques coupures et quelques contusions. Il étudia la plaie et la quantité de sang perdue, et soupira en regardant son bras. Il conjura un petit couteau pointu et ouvrit une veine de son bras gauche, le maintenant au-dessus de la plaie, laissant quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur la blessure. Dès qu'il jugea la quantité de sang assez importante, il murmura un charme de soin sur sa coupe. Il regarda la plaie sur la jambe de l'archer guéri rapidement grâce à sa magie, pouvant sentit son propre sang aider à la régénération.

Il banda la plaie. Avec l'aide de son sang, Clint devrait aller mieux le lendemain… ou plus tard dans la journée.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il soupira et jeta un charme de suivi sur Clint, puis transfigura la seule chaise de la chambre en un lit de petite taille. Il ressortit pour récupérer des couvertures supplémentaires et un oreiller puis se recroquevilla sur le lit et s'endormit.

0000000

Harry se réveilla alors que le soleil brillait, et Clint le regardant fixement.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon allée, presque vidé de ton sang ? » Demanda Harry.

« Coulson est vivant. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Coulson, l'agent que Loki a tué ? »

« Connais-tu un autre Coulson ? » Demanda Clint, roulant des yeux.

Harry grogna. « Non. Comment a-t-il survécu ? »

« Fury nous a mentis. » Déclara Clint. « Il a dit qu'il voulait quelque chose pour nous rapprocher. »

Harry le regarda, commençant à s'étirer.

« Comment puis-je être déjà réveillé ? » Demanda Clint, regardant sa jambe et les divers bandages sur son corps. « J'ai été… »

« Ouais, tu étais un gâchis la nuit dernière. »Interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Clint soupira. « Je revenais d'une mission et Coulson marchait tout simplement dans le couloir comme s'il n'avait pas été mort il y a quelques mois. »

« Et la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas allé au centre médical du SHIELD est… ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je… » Clint s'interrompit, rougissant un peu. « Je suppose que je voulais juste faire une promenade. »

Harry le regarda et ricana.

0000000

Deux mois après :

Harry rentrait chez lui, quand il entendit le bruit distinct d'une balle tirée vers lui. Il esquiva et grogna, levant les yeux, observant divers bâtiments. Heureusement, il était environ deux heures du matin, alors les personnes dehors, il s'en fichait. Et il faisait, sombre, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lumière. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les armes, mais le coup venait d'un toit. Il prit une inspiration profonde et sentit des canons, du cuir, et des couteaux.

Il se mit à courir, empêchant ses ailes de sortir et ses yeux de devenir rouge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment effrayer des passants innocents, mais il transplana sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche. La minute où il atterri sur le sol, une balle effleura son épaule. Le sang jailli instantanément de sa blessure, et il pouvait sentir sa peau et sa chair commencer à guérir.

Il roula derrière un hangar du toit et regarda autour de lui.

Son agresseur était… Eh bien, il ressemblait à un être humain, mais d'ici, il pouvait voir un bras métallique. Mais sinon, il était couvert de la tête aux pieds par une armure de cuir noir et portait un grand fusil noir. Le gars était de taille moyenne, probablement la même taille qu'Harry. Un peu plus petit que Steve Rogers cependant. Le gars avait de longs cheveux bruns et un masque couvrant le bas de son visage, mais c'était tout ce que pouvait voir Harry.

Harry se baissa lorsque quelques balles arrivèrent vers lui, et quand il regarda, l'homme était parti. Il regarda pendant une minute puis soupira de soulagement. Il sortit sa baguette quand même et fut debout quand un couteau entra en collision avec sa jambe gauche.

« Merde ! »

Harry tira le couteau et couru vite dans la direction opposée. Il ne savait pas comme son adversaire était arrivé là où il était. Il grimaça ses deux blessures tentaient de se réparer paresseusement et utilisaient son énergie. Le bruit vrombissant de quelque chose de mécanique venait de celui qui essayait de le tuer et Harry évita immédiatement l'attaque de couteau.

Les compétences qu'il avait acquises du vampire l'ayant 'élevé' vinrent rapidement à l'avant de son esprit. Ses muscles et son corps n'étaient pas habitués à l'auto-défense, mais les instructions chuchotées l'aidèrent. Bloquer un coup de poing brutal, frappé avec ses jambes, bloquer un bras dirigé vers sa gorge…

Il cria lorsqu'un coup de poing le frappa avec succès à la poitrine et décida qu'il en avait assez. Il regarda dans les yeux de son attaquant et transplana, sans savoir où il allait. En pensant seulement à aller loin de cette… personne… cyborg… à son domicile.

Il se souviendrait des… yeux morts de son agresseur pendant encore longtemps. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'humain en eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Ce chapitre a été traduit par P'tite Kissy. Mon Dieu, je t'adore. Sérieusement.

Une heure plus tard :

Steve Rogers était sur le point d'aller dormir dans son appartement à Washington lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière sa porte. Il fut suivi d'un faible gémissement, un gémissement assez pitoyable. Il se leva lentement et sortit de sa chambre pour se tenir timidement à la porte. Steve ne connaissait pas tous les chiens de ses voisins, mais l'infirmière amicale d'à côté n'avait pas de chien.

Mais quand le chien gratta à nouveau la porte et gémit plus fort, Steve ouvrit la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Le chien en face de lui ne ressemblait pas à un chien, pas vraiment. Il ressemblait à un loup, un loup qui sortait d'un mauvais combat. La créature leva les yeux vers lui, et lança un autre gémissement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mou et plein de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon pote ? » _Et pourquoi es-tu à ma porte ?_

Steve regarda dans le couloir, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un pour revendiquer la propriété de cet ami particulier. Quand il ne vit personne, il baissa les yeux vers le chien-loup, soupira et le ramassa. Il entendit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête, le grondant pour avoir ramassé un autre parasite, qui pourrait avoir la rage. Et la voix de Bucky lui dire, _nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre bouche à nourrir, Stevie._

Steve frissonna et retourna à l'intérieur, fermant la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il plaça le chien dans la douche et prit la petite trousse de premiers soins du SHIELD placée sous son évier. Alors qu'il ouvrait le petit récipient, il se tourna vers le chien et vit qu'il avait repris conscience. Il le regardait avec des yeux vert clair, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Le chien semblait en fait un peu surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu finir ici avec Steve.

Alors que Steve continuait à le regarder. Il se souvint qu'Harry avait la même nuance de vert. C'était une belle nuance de vert foncé, mais c'était un autre point. Peut-être… non, c'était ridicule. Steve n'avait pas entendu parler de gens pouvant se transformer en animaux. Il savait que Loki pouvait utiliser la magie, mais encore… Beaucoup de chiens pouvaient avoir cette nuance particulière de vert.

Steve pris quelques bandages et une lotion antiseptique et alla lentement vers le chien. L'animal ne bougea pas à son approche il lui présenta même ses blessures. Steve nettoya les plaies du chien et les pansa, il n'eut même pas besoin de déplacer le chien. Il se déplaçait avec lui.

« D'accord, j'ai fini. » Murmura Steve après un certain temps. « Tu as un propriétaire, quelque part ? »

Le chien gémit, le regardant un peu. Même si Steve n'avait pas de grandes connaissances sur les chiens, il pensait que le chien avait l'air solitaire.

Steve regarda le chien commencer à se lever avec précaution. Une fois qu'il dut sur ses jambes tremblantes, il commença à marcher devant lui, avec l'intention claire s'aller quelque part. Il se dirigea vers lui, la queue entre les jambes.

Steve soupira. « D'accord, tu peux rester ici pour la nuit. Je chercherais ton propriétaire demain. »

Le chien ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue comme s'il souriait. Il aboya et se tourna avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit et fit un geste pour que le chien le suive, maintenant habitué à m'intelligence de l'animal et ne fut pas surpris quand le chien le suivit. Alors qu'il allait vers sa chambre, il tapota le lit, mais vit le chien se recroqueviller au pied de son lit.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le chien le regarda, secoua la tête, puis s'étendit et s'endormi. Steve regarda le chien un moment avant de s'endormir. Le reste de la nuit fut l'une des meilleures depuis sa décongélation.

0000000

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Il se tortilla et s'étira lentement, avant de regarder le lit derrière lui. Le lit était vide et entièrement fait, sans doute une vieille habitude de Steve. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet disait qu'il était onze heures de l'après-midi. Et comme il ne pouvait rien entendre dans l'appartement, il comprit que Steve était déjà parti.

D'habitude, il dormait plus lorsqu'il était blessé, son corps guérissant pendant son sommeil. Et il avait été grièvement blessé après ce combat.

Il baissa les yeux et grimaça. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et déchiquetés. Il avait généralement la prévoyance d'enlever ses vêtements avant de se transformer, mais il avait été apparemment trop blessé pour s'en soucier.

Il se leva et erra hors de la chambre, utilisant la mémoire du loup pour se rappeler où était la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il convoqua un pantalon et une chemise. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et pris d'autres affaires, puis sortit. Il était sur le point de transplaner quand il soupira.

Harry regarda autour de lui alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Les quelques chambres qu'il avait vu étaient peu meublées et la cuisine était pareille. Mais il trouva un bloc de papier et un stylo. Il était sur le point de griffonner une note de remerciement, quand il entendit une clé dans la serrure.

Il se figea, avant de renifler et de plisser les yeux. Partout où allait Steve, il sentait comme une odeur de glace. Même si un cube de glace n'a pas vraiment d'odeur, c'était un parfum de froideur. Il se raidit en sentant le sang devant la glace, et trotta dans le couloir avant de se pencher contre le mur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry vit le capitaine et sprinta vers lui, attrapant Steve juste avant sa chute. Il baissa les yeux sur Rogers et tressaillit. Il savait qu'il avait été immergé dans la glace et avait passé 70 ans. A ce moment, Steve avait l'air d'être sortit d'un vrai cube de glace. L'uniforme bleu et blanc était trempé et il y avait de vrais glaçons sur lui.

« Steve ? »

L'autre homme leva les yeux, comprenant enfin que quelqu'un l'avait attrapé. Sa vision était assez floue, mais il pouvait reconnaître les yeux verts familiers de Harry.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… tu… fais-ici ? »

« On s'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait que tu es gelé ! «

Steve baissa les yeux et remarqua qu' l tremblait. « Le SHIELD m'a envoyé… dans un entrepôt qu'ils soupçonnaient… Tu es chaud. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors que Steve se collait à lui, essayant de se faire plus petit. « Ok. On va aller enlever ton uniforme humide, puis au lit. »

Harry prit l'un des bras de Steve autour de ses épaules et dirigea lentement Rogers vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il utilisa un peu de magie pour fermer et verrouiller la porte, puis dirigea Steve vers la salle de bains. Il pouvait le sentir grelotter alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

« Sérieusement, qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'envoyer dans un entrepôt qui… quoi ? » Murmura Harry en l'aidant à enlever son uniforme. « Ils avaient des rayons de gel puissants ou quoi ? Tu peux prendre une douche ? »

« Je pense pas… » Marmonna Steve.

« D'accord, alors une autre façon de te réchauffer. » Harry soupira. « Au li alors. Une fois que tu seras sec. Je ne vais pas dans un lit avec un Captain America trempé jusqu'aux os. »

« Et peut-être que je vais commander de la nourriture. » Ajouta Harry. Il convoqua quelques serviettes et les enveloppa autour de Steve, l'aidant à aller jusqu'au lit. Il lui lança un sort de séchage lent. « Je vais avoir un mot avec Fury ou Hill après. Sérieusement. Ou avec toi, si tu étais au courant. »

Harry aida Steve à entrer dans le lit et le suivit.

0000000

La touche de lumière que son esprit avait enregistrée avec Harry était un signe, mais il l'avait ignoré. (NdT : Je dois avouer que MOI AUSSI je n'ai pas compris cette phrase et j'ai eu beau tourner et retourner la phrase je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.) Steve avait eu de temps en temps des phases de frissons et Harry n'avait fait que le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'entendait parfois aussi murmurer avec anxiété dans son sommeil et frotta des cercles apaisants dans son dos. _Tu es en sécurité. Tu n'es plus dans l'Arctique. Ils t'ont sorti. Shh._

0000000

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta, et entendit Steve grommeler et se rendormir. Cela ressemblait à…

« Charles, que fais-tu encore dans ma tête ? »

Il entendit un petit rire léger dans son esprit et il roula des yeux, se levant du lit.

« Potter, je ne vieilliraient pas ici ! »

« Logan, enfoiré. Moi non plus techniquement parlant. J'arrive ! »

Harry sortit de la chambre et trotta dans l'appartement et ouvrit la porte. Logan était debout dans le couloir, tenant quelques sacs de nourriture à emporter.

« Oooh, ça sent bon ! » Remarqua Harry en souriant légèrement. « Tu as pris la nourriture de mon resto préféré ! Je suis touché ! »

Logan grimaça en entendant le ton trop sarcastique de Harry. « Ouais, le professeur voulait que je vienne voir comment vous alliez, toi et le cap. »

Harry grogna un peu. « Eh bien, tu peux dire à Charles qu'il est un bâtard curieux. Et j'apprécie. »

Logan rit. « Il y a assez de nourriture pour toi et Rogers. J'ai pensé que vous alliez beaucoup manger tous les deux. Il y a aussi un peu de tu-sais-quoi. Le boucher local est très confus maintenant. »

« Je t'inviterais bien, mais ce n'est pas mon appartement alors… » Harry se tut en entendant le mouvement.

« Logan ? »

« Cap, bon de te voir. » Appela Logan. « Encore. »

Harry se retourna pour voir Steve près de lui, puis regarda Logan, confus.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

« Ila combattu brièvement aux côtés du Commando Howling. » Répondit Steve avec un large sourire. « C'est bon de te voir. Veux-tu entrer ? »

« Je devrais probablement aller voir les enfants. » Répondit un Logan hésitant.

« Viens, Logan. J'aimerais avoir un visage familier de la guerre. » Dit Steve avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry.

0000000

« A propos de ce matin. » Commença Steve alors qu'Harry arpentait la cuisine. Il avait essayé de faire la vaisselle, mais il l'en avait empêché. Avait même proposé d'utiliser la magie pour le faire, mais il supposa que Steve pensait à quelque chose. Logan était parti il y a quelques minutes. « Merci pour tout. »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Steve. « Pas de problèmes. Alors, ils avaient des rayons de glace, tes attaquants ? »

Steve hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. On peut en construire maintenant ? »

« Je suppose. » Remarqua Harry. « En supposant qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers ou des sorcières. Etait-ce un effet retardé ou tu te sentais mal alors que tu attaquais l'entrepôt. »

« Je… Je pouvais sentir les prémices du froid quand j'ai attaqué l'entrepôt. » Déclara Steve.

Harry plissa les yeux, tirant une soupe de l'un des sacs laissés par Logan. « Savais-tu à l'avance qu'ils avaient ça ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Steve en regardant fixement le récipient qu'Harry tenait. « Et avant de commencer à me sermonner, Natasha était aussi avec moi. »

Harry soupira. « Eh bien, tu pourrais au moins la laisser passer en premier. Ou faire en sorte que Clint protège tes arrières. Tu étais en très mauvais été ce matin. »

Steve commença à bouger. « La prochaine fois, je le ferai. »

« La prochaine fois. » Commenta Harry, en entendant son estomac gronder. « Mon… Passons. »

« Ton quoi ? »

Harry soupira mais regarda autour de lui. « Tu sais le chien qui est venu chez toi ? Blessé, ressemblant un peu à un loup ? »

Steve leva un sourcil. « C'était ton chien ? Oh, il doit être quelque part par là. Il dormait quand je suis parti. »

Harry regarda Steve retourner vers la chambre à coucher, mais tendit un bras pour saisir celui de Steve. Steve s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « C'était moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je suis en partie loup-garou. » Murmura Harry en regardant le sol. Le carrelage était très intéressant à cet endroit-là.

« En partie loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? Harry… »

Des doigts inclinèrent son menton et Harry se regarda des yeux bleus inquiet.

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme The Wolf Man ? » Demanda Steve avec un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que… C'est un film ou quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry en entendant à nouveau son estomac grogner. Steve leva un sourcil.

« N'as-tu pas mangé avec nous ? » Demanda Steve. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir faim après tout ça. »

« C'était un film en noir et blanc qui a été sorti pendant la guerre. » Ajouta Steve. « Bucky et moi sommes allés le voir, après… »

Harry le regarda fermer brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Harry pouvait voir le désir et la douleur en eux pendant une minute.

Harry grogna après un certain temps. « Si c'était un film de loup-garou, je suppose qu'il ne se transformait pas complètement ? »

Steve secoua la tête. « Non, il y avait juste des poils sur tout son corps. »

Harry leva les yeux, posant la soupe sur le comptoir. « Bien sûr. Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux. « Tu dis que tu peux vraiment te transformer en loup ? »

« Yep, comme ça. »

Harry sortit la part du loup de lui-même et changea de forme.

0000000

Steve regarda l'autre homme se pencher et changer, par manque de meilleurs mots. De la fourrure apparut sur lui, et un loup fut à la place de Harry après une minute ou deux. Le même chien-loup qu'il avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte.

« Harry ? »

Le chien ou loup se leva lentement et le regarda. Steve l'observa pendant une minute oud eux avant qu'il ne se transforme à nouveau en Harry.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré dormir par terre. Anglais, tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas envahir ton espace personnel, tu ne savais pas que c'était moi. J'allais écrire une note quand tues revenu congelé, et je voulais juste dire merci. J'ai été pris en embuscade par une personne bizarre hier soir, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour récupérer. Alors… merci de m'avoir rafistolé et de m'avoir laissé entrer cette nuit. Personne n'a pris soin de moi depuis longtemps. »

« Attends… tu as dit en partie loup-garou ? » Steve prit finalement la parole, regardant Harry alors qu'il prenait la soupe sur le comptoir et le plaçait à nouveau dans le sac. « Enbusqué ?! »

« Je vais bien maintenant, Cap. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « J'y vais. Mais je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi maintenant. Assures-toi que rien ne se passe. Et bois ça. »

Steve regarda Harry se tourner pour sortir, puis s'arrêter. Harry soupira et se dirigea vers Steve, pour placer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Je te vois plus tard alors ? »

Une minute plus tard, Harry avait disparu. Steve se sentir rougir et il leva sa main pour toucher sa joue, frissonnant pour une autre raison que le froid.

Alors je poste ce chapitre ainsi que celui de Secret Affairs en avance car demain, je vais au mariage de ma sœur et serais donc absente. J'ai hâte d'y être !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Cinq mois plus tard (1 an après la bataille de New York) :

Harry revenait d'une course de milieu de matinée quand il entendit u, bruit sourd dans sa maison. Et il n'était même pas encore à l'intérieur. Il soupira et sprinta vers la porte, utilisant un peu de magie pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir.

« Pourquoi diable Loki est-il ici ? »

Harry s'arrêta en entendant la question de Natasha et regarda derrière elle. Loki étais assis sur le canapé, regardant un dessin animé, ne leur prêtant même pas attention.

« Commet es-tu arrivée ici, Natasha ? » Demanda Harry, entrant dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. « Non, attends. Tu es une espionne. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Natasha le regarda. « Pourquoi est-ce que le gars contre qui nous nous sommes battus il y a neuf mois est ici ? »

Harry soupira. « D'accord. Longue histoire courte, Loki ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il me rend visite depuis un certain temps. »

Natasha leva un sourcil. « Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Harry regarda le salon. Vu que Loki n'était pas là quand il était parti, il pensait que… En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi le dieu nordique était ici.

« Un peu. Un de mes amis lui fait confiance. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers Natasha.

« Et tu fais confiance à cet ami ? » Interrogea Natasha, les yeux plissés.

«Oui. Je ne peux pas révéler un secret qui ne m'appartient pas. » Remarqua Harry, se demandant intérieurement si Tony et Loki allaient parler à quelqu'un de leur relation. « Natasha, pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Expliqua Natasha. « Nick et moi pensions que tu serais en mesure de nous aider. »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Manipulation d'une cible. Va par le nom de Sirius Black. »

0000000

Harry la regarda, bouche-bée. « Mais… il est mort. Je l'ai vu mourir. »

Natasha écarquilla les yeux. « Tu le connais ? »

« Je le connaissais… » Bafouilla Harry. « Mais il est mort. Je l'ai vu… Il a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange et il est tombé dans le voile. »

« Il n'est pas mort. » Fit remarquer Natasha. « Nous pensons qu'il est un sorcier comme toi. »

« Natasha, il était mon parrain. » Dit Harry en commençant à marcher dans la petite cuisine. « Je l'ai vu mourir. »

« Notre intel dit qu'il n'est pas mort. » Répondit calmement Natasha, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais… comment ? Et pourquoi veux-tu lui parler, s'il est réellement vivant ? »

« Il a provoqué quelques problèmes à l'échelle internationale. » Expliqua Natasha. « Scotland Yard l'a. »

Harry la regarda, puis Loki, qui les observait. « D'accord, si tu me dis qu'il est vivant, je vais te croire. Et oui, je vais vous aider. Seulement… »

Lorsque Natasha vit le sourire d'Harry, elle soupira. Elle regrettait d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Son sourire était tellement semblable à celui de Tony lorsqu'il pensait à quelque chose…

0000000

Sirius fixa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire de Scotland Yard. Les policiers non-magiques lui avait ordonné de rester assis et d'attendre plus d'hommes qui apparemment étaient plus expérimentés. Ses problèmes avaient commencés à la minute où il avait frappé par le sort de sa cousine et était tombé dans le voile pour ressortir de l'autre côté. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue était le cri angoissé de son filleul, qui le hantera pour le reste de sa vie.

Les officiers lui avaient pris sa baguette pour une raison quelconque. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une arme connue de ces personnes, et il n'avait pas laissé de pistes. Il avait essayé de trouver de la magie dans ce monde, et n'en avait pas trouvé. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de Weasley, de Remus, d'Elfes de Maison, rien… Et pas de moyen de rentrer chez lui, si c'était bien un nouvel univers.

Il avait espéré que les officiers lui enlèveraient les menottes, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Il n'avait fait qu'emprunter (voler) de l'argent. Rien de trop violent.

Quand il entendit des voix à proximité, il se rassit sur sa chaise et laissa tomber ses épaules. Il se souvenait de comment tromper des gens, une chose qu'il lui restait de sa formation d'Aurors.

« Natasha, sérieux. » Dit le premier homme. « On n'a pas besoin de jouer au Mauvais Flic Bon Flic. »

« Evan, je sais que tu cherches ce gars depuis longtemps. » Dit la femme rousse alors qu'elle entrait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se mit à côté de l'homme.

Le gars avait l'air un peu familier, mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à le resituer. Il ressemblait un agent endurci, un de ces agents de la CIA ou du FBI si Sirius se souvenait bien de leurs noms. Il avait des cheveux noirs longueurs d'épaule sauvages à quelques endroits, et des yeux verts regardant directement Sirius. Le gars était vêtu d'un costume tandis que la femme portait un costume étrange, presque comme… Sirius ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Attendez, vous me poursuiviez ?! Moi ? Pourquoi ? » Hurla Sirius, regardant les deux agents. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

Les deux agents le regardèrent pendant une minute, puis échangèrent un regard. L'homme sortit la baguette de Sirius et la posa sur la table.

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que vous l'utilisez pour entrer dans les bâtiments et détraquer des machines bancaires. » Fit remarquer le gars, regardant Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle et moi croyions que… Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est assez étrange. »

« Lâche tout, Evan. » Dit la femme, se tournant vers Sirius avant de revenir au gars.

Sirius était sûr d'avoir entendu des taquineries dans la voix de l'homme, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Je n'ai rien fait. C'est juste… un bâton. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Avec lequel tu peux te défendre. » Commenta Evan en levant un sourcil. « Peut-être la magie ? »

Sirius se raidit et plissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

La femme se détourna pendant une minute, plaçant légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Evan.

« Evan… »

« Natasha, nous avons mis la main sur un voyageur d'une autre dimension. » Médita Evan, regardant à nouveau Sirius. Toujours avec cette petite quantité de taquinerie dans la voix.

« Je regrette de t'avoir mis là-dedans. » Murmura Natasha, sa voix étouffée par les vêtements d'Evan.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » Répondit Evan en roulant des yeux, mais Sirius pouvait voir qu'ils s'appréciaient. « Une ou deux fois en fait. »

« Vous… vous savez ? » Demanda Sirius, son espoir fleurissant dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que ces deux agents pourraient lui dire comment rentrer ?

« Savoir ? Padfoot, je suis moi-même un voyageur. » Expliqua Evan, souriant à Sirius, et dégageant son front. « Tu aurais dû venir aux Etats-Unis pour trouver la magie, Sirius. »

Sirius le regarda, sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir. « Padfoot ? »

« Bonjour Sirius. C'est bon de te voir. Vivant. » Déclara Evan, souriant largement.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Sirius regarda Harry agiter son poignet et se menottes tombèrent. Il se frotta les poignets quelques secondes puis il se leva, contourna la table, et prit son filleul dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te voir, pup. » Murmura Sirius. (NdT : Pup veut dire chiot, mais ça sonne mieux en Anglais).

« Sirius, je pensais que tu étais mort. » Murmura Harry.

« Je le pensais aussi. » Répondit Sirius alors qu'ils se séparaient quelques minutes plus tard. Natasha avait quitté la pièce. Il regarda Harry et vit à quel point il avait grandi. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis arrivé ici en Juin dernier. » Répondit Harry avant de soupirer. « Beaucoup de choses ont changé après que tu sois 'mort', Sirius. Beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fini ici ? Tu ne m'as pas suivi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cet univers. » Répondit Harry. « Il y a eu beaucoup de merde après ton départ. Voldemort a révélé les sorciers aux moldus pendant ma septième année, ce qui a commencé une guerre. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi commencer une guerre avec les moldus ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour nous distraire, je en veux pas savoir. La guerre était sanglante et rapide ces moldus avaient beaucoup d'armes qui savaient où nous trouver et qui pouvaient nous tuer de façon massive. Vers la fin, ils ne firent même pas distinction entre les bons et les Mangemorts. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a capturé un an après que la guerre ait commencée, et… des trucs sont arrivés.

« Des trucs » Répéta Sirius, plissant les yeux. « Définis 'trucs'. »

Harry le regarda pendant une seconde puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Quoi ? »

Sirius fit un pas en arrière quand il vit les crocs apparaître puis disparaître une minute plus tard.

« Tu es un vampire ? Comment ? »

Harry soupira mais Sirius le regarda commencer à sourire un peu. « Eh bien, quand un vampire te donne son sang… »

« Je sais comment. » Répondit Sirius, roulant des yeux. « Etait-ce volontaire ? »

« Non. Je… non, ce ne l'était pas. » Dit Harry, secouant la tête. « Ensuite il y a eu aussi… Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas seulement en partie vampire. »

« En partie vampire ? » Fit écho Sirius, hébété. « Est-ce que l'autre moitié est humaine ? »

« Non, je suis aussi en partie loup-garou. » Répondit Harry.

« Comment… est-ce arrivé quand tu as été capturé ? » Dit Sirius alors qu'Harry gigotait.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. » Répondit Harry en regardant Sirius pendant une minute, puis en regardant la porte. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne ici… Eh bien, il y a un télépathe qui le sait, mais c'est une autre histoire. »

« Télépathe ? » Demanda Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Charles Xavier. C'est un bon gars. Il a vu quelqu'un de mes souvenirs. Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois. »

« Harry ! »

0000000

Harry se tourna vers la porte alors que Natasha entrait. « Quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai de nouveaux ordres de Fury. » Expliqua Natasha, regardant Sirius puis à nouveau Harry. « Il se passe quelque chose à Greenwich, à Londres. Il veut que j'aille voir. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « A-t-il donné des détails ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il se passe, mais le SHIELD a reçu un appel de Darcy Lewis. »

« Darcy Lewis ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le stagiaire de Jane Foster. Tu viens ? »

Harry regarda Sirius, puis Natasha. « Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Jane Foster, mais on. Ca a l'air excitant. »

Si les chapitres n'ont aucun sens, c'est parce que c'est une série de one-shot. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé avant.

SakuraLeRoux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

« Alors, qui est la femme en costume noir ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils montaient dans l'avion à bord duquel ils étaient arrivés. Natasha volait en solo, et Harry ne savait pas comment piloter un jet. « Etes-vous ensemble ? »

Harry regarda Sirius sourire. « Non, Non. Je suis un peu… gay ? »

Natasha le regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers le ciel. « Tu es resté chez Steve il y a cinq mois. Est-ce que vous et le Cap êtes ensemble ? »

Harry grogna mais il pouvait voir Natasha sourire. Elle se moquait intérieurement de lui. « Je ne vais même pas demander comment tu le sais. C'était juste une nuit. Je… ugh… peut-être ? Il est très attrayant. »

Sirius rit. « Qui est-il ? »

« As-tu entendu parler des Avengers ? » Demanda Harry en regardant par le hublot. Ce Londres ressemblait au sien, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, un composant magique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui se détachait, et c'était le grand vaisseau extraterrestre. « Equipe de super-héros ? »

« Non-magique ? »

« Um, la plupart en tout cas. Tu peux dire que Thor est magique. » Répondit Harry. « Le Dieu scandinave du tonnerre, il utilise une arme magique. »

« Il y a des dieux ici ? » Demanda Sirius, incrédule. « Des Dieux ? »

« Apparemment. » Répondit Harry. « J'étais un peu sceptique en l'apprenant. »

« Harry, peux-tu venir ici ? » L'appela Natasha. « Les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent pas, et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que je vois. »

« Ouais, j'arrive. »

Harry se dirigea prudemment vers le siège de Natasha et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à…

« Plus d'extraterrestres ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? »

« Plus ? » Répondit Sirius en haussant la voix. « Tu veux dire que tu as déjà combattu des extraterrestres ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Ouais, bienvenue dans notre vie. Eh bien, c'est ce à quoi font face les Avengers sur une base quotidienne… »

« Mensuelle. » L'interrompit Natasha sans les regarder. « Base mensuelle. »

« Excuse-moi alors. Base mensuelle. » Continua Harry en souriant. « Est-ce Thor ? »

« Je pense que oui. En supposant que personne d'autre ne se bat avec un marteau. » Commenta Natasha. « D'accord, je dirige le jet vers le sol. »

« Il y a un quartier général du SHIELD officiel à Londres ? » Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. « Où vas-tu juste atterrir bon gré mal gré sur un toit ? »

« Je vais juste atterrir dans la rue. » Leur dit Natasha.

Tu te sens assez en forme pour te battre contre des extraterrestres ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Sirius. « Ils ne sont pas trop durs à battre. »

« Aussi dur que les Mangemorts ? »

« Non, ils ont probablement des armes ou un truc du genre. » Répondit Harry.  
« La technologie de pointe. » Ajouta Natasha.

« Ca aussi. »

« Natasha, reste loin de l'énergie rouge. » L'averti Harry. « Je la sens mal. »

0000000

« Thor, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! » L'appela Harry alors qu'il ensorcelait l'un des étrangers. Les grands cercles ronds dans le ciel glissaient. C'était comme s'ils étaient des fenêtres vers d'autres mondes. Il pouvait jurer que cela ressemblait à sa vision d'Asgard. L'énergie rouge provenait de l'extraterrestre solitaire qui pointait ses bras vers le haut, presque comme s'il dirigeait tout ou quelque chose.

Le Dieu lança le marteau, se tourna et sourit à Harry et Natasha. « Amis, c'est bon de vous voir ! Il est bon de se battre à nouveau à vos côtés. »

« Quelles sont ces créatures ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? »

« Les elfes noirs. » Expliqua Thor, attrapant Mjolnir alors qu'il revenait à lui et frappait un autre elfe. Natasha sortit ses pistolets et commença à descendre les elfes autour d'eux. « Jane pourra t'expliquer en détail.

« Jane ? » Répéta Harry. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi ! »

Harry se retourna pour regarder les bâtiments en pierre autour d'eux et repéra deux femmes ainsi qu'un homme plus âgé. Il courut vers eux et entendit Sirius le suivre, marmonnant quelque jurons et un sort occasionnel.

« Je suis Jane Foster. » Dit la femme brune. « Voici Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig et Ian. »

« Que veulent ces elfes noirs ? » Demanda Harry avant de s'immobiliser, avant de regarder Sirius, et d'approcher des quatre civils. « Plus important encore, avez-vous un plan ? »

0000000

« Jane, sors de là ! » Cria Darcy. « Ne me fais pas aller là-bas ! Je suis en stage et j'aime ça ! Je suis payée ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Elle pouvait entendre Thor et Malekith combattre à proximité et des bruits de pistolet au loin. Les deux hommes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas se joignirent à la lutte en tenant des bâtons de bois, et des éclairs en sortait, quoi que ce soit. La Veuve Noire courut dans un coin, tirant sur les extraterrestres.

« J'arrive ! »

« Eh bien, ramène ton cul ici rapidement ! »

« Jane, cours ! » L'homme que Darcy reconnu du combat de Juin dernier cria, courant vers Jane. Malekith regardait entre Jane et Thor, comme s'il les jaugeait. Thor jeta son marteau vers quelques-uns des extraterrestres qui allaient vers Jane, ne voyant pas l'énergie rouge se dirigeant vers sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.

« JANE ! »

Darcy regarda le plus jeune des deux autres hommes pratiquement galoper vers Jane, presque au point que Darcy ne puisse pas le voir. C'était presque surnaturel.

Le gars couru en face de Jane et l'énergie rouge entra en collision avec lui, créant un petit la fumée apparut, et une fois qu'elle eut disparue, Darcy pouvait voir l'homme allongé par terre, ne bougeant plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

« Messieurs, Natasha et Thor sont dans le jet. »

Tony regarda par la fenêtre et échangea un regard avec Bruce. « Avons-nous besoin d'y aller ? »

« Ils disent que non. Cependant, ils demandent que j'appelle Steve Rogers pour qu'il revienne à la Tour Avengers. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à Londres ? » Demanda Tony avant de se lever, ne se souciant pas des tâches d'huile sur ses vêtements. « Et pourquoi a-t-on besoin de Captain America ? Appelle le quand même, mais… pourquoi ? »

« M. Potter a besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence. »

« Harry ? » Demanda Bruce. « Le gars qu'Hulk apprécie ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Natasha dit qu'il s'est placé devant Mme Foster et s'est pris un boulon d'énergie aether. Thor est d'accord avec son évaluation. Ils se battaient contre des elfes noirs à Londres. »

« Des Elfes Noirs ? » Demanda Bruce, en levant un sourcil. « C'est quoi un Elfe Noir ? »

« Les elfes noirs sont l'une des plus anciennes espèces de l'univers. » Déclara JARVIS.

Tony regarda une image holographique de la créature apparaître devant eux. « Comment Harry s'est-il blessé alors ? Il n'ont pas l'air dur à tuer. »

« L'énergie aether affecte négativement M. Potter. Thor et Natasha disent qu'il est en train de mourir. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. « Mourir ? Comme dans… »

« Oui, ce genre de mort. Thor dit que M. Potter s'est placé devant l'énergie visant Mme Foster. » Expliqua doucement JARVIS.

Tony regarda Bruce. « JARVIS, penses-tu que c'est un bon moment pour le dire ? »

« Nous dire quoi ? » Demanda Bruce alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Répondit JARVIS. « De ce que Thor a dit à l'Agent Romanoff, l'aether est magique. M. Laufeyson pourrait être en mesure d'aider. »

Tony soupira. « Bruce, tu connais Loki ? »

Bruce se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur. « Oui, je le connais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec Harry ? »

« Je sors avec lui. » Répondit tranquillement Tony.

« Tu sors avec LOKI ?! » S'exclama Bruce. « Tony, es-tu fou ? »

« Non, au fait, JARVIS, suis-je fou ? »

« Pas dans les définitions actuelles. » Répondit JARVIS. « Bien que je pense que si vous l'aviez demandé à Mme Potts, vous n'auriez pas eu la même réponse. »

Tony grogna. « Merci d'avoir foi en moi, JARVIS. »

Bruce le regarda puis se tourna vers le balcon. « T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais alors. »

« Je pense que je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit Tony avec hésitation. « Il est comme moi, en quelque sorte. »

« Ils sont là. » Déclara Bruce. « Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut. Amène le moi quand il sera là. »

« Merci, Bruce. »

« Il a combattu avec nous, ce jour-là. » Répondit Bruce en retournant vers l'ascenseur. « Et il n'a pas peur d'Hulk. »

Lorsque le jet atterrit sur le balcon et que Tony vit Harry, il tressaillit. Le garçon était en sueur, pâle, et il y avait des étincelles d'énergie rouge autour de lui.

« Thor, de ce côté. J'ai de l'équipement médical à l'étage. » Dit Tony en montrant m'ascenseur. Natasha sortit, l'air tendue. Alors que Tony commençait à tourner, un autre homme sortit également et s'avança à côté de Natasha. Tony ne le reconnaissait pas, mais il avait une baguette dans la main droite. Donc, il était un sorcier.

« Merci, Tony. » Dit Natasha. « Harry ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Répondit Tony alors que l'ascenseur montait. « Qui est-ce ? »

Natasha se tourna pour suivre le doigt de Tony puis regarda anxieusement Harry, qui avait commencé à gémir. « Il est apparemment le parrain de Harry. »

« Sirius Black. » Murmura le gars, lui serrant la main alors que l'ascenseur accélérait avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Harry.

« Tony Stark. De ce côté. Bruce doit avoir fini les préparations. »

« Bruce est ici ? » Demanda Natasha alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, suivant tous Tony.

« Allez, vite ! » Dit Tony précipitamment. « Thor, je dois te demander quelque chose. »

« Plus tard, Tony. » Rappela Thor alors qu'ils tournaient dans la pièce. « Je dois voir le sorcier. »

« Ah, mon frère. Je savais que tu viendrais. Je suppose que feindre ma mort ne fonctionne pas toujours. »

Thor se calma et se tourna pour voir Loki, debout aux côtés de Bruce.

« Loki, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Thor, laissant tomber sa main à côté de Mjolnir.

Loki leva les yeux. « Pose Harry sur le lit. Je peux l'aider. Stark, c'est bon de vous voir. »

Thor se tourna vers Tony qui ne le regarda pas. Thor plissa les yeux mais obéit à Loki plaçant doucement Harry sur le lit. Bruce se mit immédiatement au travail, mettant en place une perfusion IV pour injecter un sédatif à Harry.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Demanda Black.

Natasha regarda Tony qui soupira.

Tony hocha la tête. « Oui, je lui fais confiance. Reindeer games est… Je lui confierais ma vie. »

« Compris, Stark. » Répondit Loki. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. »

« Reindeer Games » Répéta Sirius en regardant Natasha. « Est-ce… un surnom ? »

Natasha leva les yeux puis regarda vers le haut. « Il donne des surnoms à tout le monde. Barton, descend de là. »

Tony commença à parler lorsque Clint sauta sur le sol après avoir une bouche d'aération. « Clint ? Tu étais dans mes conduits d'aération ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu peux ignorer Tony, Hawkeye. » Murmura Loki.

Tony bafouilla. « Hé ! Je suis offensée là ! Je peux me retenir, tu sais. »

« Je suis traumatisé, maintenant. » Déclara Clint en ignorant Tony et Loki pour se tenir aux côtés de Natasha. « Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

« Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers est dans l'ascenseur. » Déclara JARVIS. « Dois-je le faire venir ici ? »

« Allez-y. » Répondit Tony. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde a besoin d'être ici. »

Natasha regarda Tony puis Harry avant de hausser les épaules avec minutie. Sirius alla prendre l'une des mains de Harry, regardant son visage avec anxiété. « Je souhaite que Remus soit là. Il se débrouille mieux que moi pour ça. »

Tout le monde regarda Loki travailler, la magie verte flottant autour de lui. L'énergie rouge autour de Harry se leva pour attaquer Loki. La magie verte entoura la rouge. La salle devint lourde et oppressante, et il était sur le point de faire un commentaire quand il y eu un bruit léger. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

Tony se tourna pour voir Steve rejoindre le groupe. « Hey Cap. Ravi de te voir. Harry s'est pris un boulon d'énergie et je pense qu'il va bien. »

Steve hocha la tête et se tint à côté de Tony.

Tony pouvoir voir Sirius marcher pour se tenir à côté de Natasha, montrant brièvement Steve. Tony pouvait les voir parler, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Clint ravala un rire silencieux, puis glapit.

« Ça fait mal ! » Hurla Clint en se frottant le dos de la tête.

« Cette conversation est destinée à rester privée. » Rétorqua Natasha. « Tu ne dois pas lire sur les lèvres. »

« Les gars ? Pourquoi tous… »

0000000

Harry se réveilla lentement et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait. Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, Sirius, Natasha, Clint et Bruce le regardaient tous, ils avaient tous l'air soulagés.

« Puis-je avoir… » Il s'arrêta et toussa, levant la main pour voir qu'il avait un IV. Il ferma les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de sang. Cette énergie l'avait vidé. Sa magie était épuisée , et la seule magie qu'il pouvait sentir était Loki ? « Sirius… »

« Ouais gamin ? »

Harry toussa à nouveau, et un verre d'eau entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux vers Steve et sourit. « Merci. »

Steve lui sourit. « Pas de problème. »

Harry essaya de s'asseoir et commença avant que Steve ,e l'aide. Il pouvait se sentir rougir, et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir assez de contrôle pour ne pas laisser ses yeux devenir rouges.

« J'ai besoin de… carburant. » Commenta Harry après avoir bu le verre d'eau que Steve lui avait donné.

« C'est pour ça que l'IV est là ! » Répondit Bruce en se tournant pour regarder Harry après avoir étudié les machines.

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas assez. »

« Tu veux dire… » Sirius se tut, le regardant ostensiblement.

« Ouais, et le plus vite sera le mieux. » Répondit Harry en tremblant. Son estomac grognait et lui faisait mal, la faim emplissait son corps. Il pouvait sentir ses crocs et il était sur le point de mordre tout ce qui était à proximité de lui.

« A quelle vitesse ? » Demanda Sirius, tirant sa baguette.

« Maintenant ou dans quelques minutes. » Déclara Harry. « Je préférerais ne pas attaquer quelqu'un. »

« Attaquer quelqu'un ? » Demanda Loki, regardant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu ne vas pas attaquer quelqu'un. » Remarqua Steve. « Je compte sur toi. »

« Steve, rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ma partie loup garou ? » Demanda Harry en regardant autour de la salle.

« Ouais, je pensais que l'autre partie était humaine. » Dit Steve.

« Il n'est pas humain. » Expliqua Sirius en regardant Steve puis les autres. « Un partie loup-garou, et une partie… »

« Une partie vampire. » Finit Harry, regardant le IV attaché à son poignet gauche. « Je suis en partie vampire, et si je n'ai pas de sang bientôt, eh bien, il ne faut pas être à proximité de moi. Donc, JARVIS, peux-tu m'envoyer du sang ? De préférence venant d'un boucher ? Ou d'un hôpital, je ne suis pas difficile. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

« Assure cet ordre, JARVIS. » Déclara Steve. « Tout le monde, dehors. »

Harry se raidit, les yeux rivés sur Steve. « Tu ne peux pas… »

Steve le regarda. « Tu fais partie de cette équipe. »

« Pas officiellement. » Fit valoir Harry en détournant les yeux avant de réaliser qu'effectivement, tous avaient quitté la salle. Même Sirius était parti, faisant confiance à Natasha et Thor. Il se tourna pour regarder Steve.

« Non, mais tu nous as tous aidés. » Remarqua Steve.

Harry soupira et glapit lorsque ses crocs décidèrent de sortit, et il ne réussit pas à les re-rentrer. « Merde. »

Steve lui sourit. « Tu as l'air mignon. »

Harry foudroya Steve du regard, se sentant rougir. « Ouais, eh bien, essayes de parler avec des crocs dans la bouche ! »

Ici » Murmura Steve, mettant son poignet devant Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je te fais confiance. » Lui rappela Steve.

« Très bien, tu gagnes. » Murmura Harry, tendant la main pour saisir le poignet et le porter à sa bouche. Il respira une fois, leva les yeux une dernière fois. Steve acquiesça et Harry fit une petite incision, se dirigeant lentement vers l'une des veines.

0000000

Steve haleta mais fit signe à Harry de continuer lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui. « Je vais bien. »

Harry plissa les yeux, mais continua à boire, sentant ses douleurs d'estomac s'arrêtant. Il en pris autant que ce qu'il lui fallait, avant de rétracter ses crocs. Harry soupira, sentant son corps se détendre.

« Tu veux aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Harry regarda Steve. « Oh… donne-moi un temps pour digérer en premier. »

Steve rougit. « Est-ce un non ? »

« Ce n'est pas un non. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

Et voilà, la traduction est terminée, merci encore à P'tite Kissy qui a traduit le chapitre 3.

La semaine prochaine, je publie le 1er chapitre de Kyoko, de discoabc.


End file.
